the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole
|gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |occupation=Owner of Nicole's Shack |era=*NoHead era *Peace era |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices=Veronica}} Nicole (b. 2034) was the daughter of Percy and Stephanie and the head of Nicole's Shack. She was born the year after the ending of the Third NoHead War. Biography Early life Nicole was born in 2034 to Percy and Stephanie. During the Christmas holiday in 2041, Nicole overheard Stephanie speaking with the Mayor's assistant and figured out enough to learn that Percy had been attacked by Augustus Salt during guard duty for the government. Two months later, Stephanie asked Nicole what she wanted to be as an adult, and Nicole said she wanted to run a thrift shop. This made Stephanie appalled, who had a strong desire for Nicole to work for the government like her father, leading to a fierce argument between the two. Ultimately, both of them digressed when Percy suddenly arrived home, alive and well. Nicole immediately rushed over and hugged him. Although Stephanie would scold Nicole for her dream job on several other occasions, she clearly wanted Nicole to find a job that made her happy. At one point in her education, Nicole threatened to rape someone in her class, though she did not follow through with it. Afterwards, she was publicly humiliated by Stephanie, who had reacted with revulsion to the event. Adulthood In her adult years, Nicole's dreams ultimately came true, and she was the head of Nicole's Shack, her very own thrift shop, by 2056. Stephanie was very impressed - in the end, she clearly wanted Nicole to be happy in her work. A woman named Veronica worked with her for many years. When Centauri came to their shop in 2048 looking for a shovel to bury his dead parents, Veronica informed Nicole of his purchase, and Nicole showed him where to find them. Twenty years later, Nicole attended the funeral of Force Baby with Veronica, where they both witnessed the fistfight that broke out between Baby Strength and Master Intelligence there. At the beginning of the Shadow Wars, Nicole went into hiding and closed the shop. It is possible that Veronica joined her if she was not already in hiding. Relationships Parents After Percy married Stephanie, they gave birth to Nicole. Percy was less strict than his wife, and his daughter thought he was funny. He had a good relationship with her, before his daughter became angry with him. However, in 2040 Percy appeared to have been more protective, because he was afraid of what happened to his daughter. Despite being very nice to her daughter, Nicole, Stephanie had no issues with speaking her mind and enforcing discipline when her daughter put "a toe out of line". Stephanie also had a strong desire for Nicole to work for the government like her father, causing her to scold Nicole on numerous occasions for her dream of managing a thrift store. In the end, however, Stephanie clearly wanted her children to be happy in their work, and was impressed when Nicole proved to be a skilled businessman. In fact, Stephanie's worst nightmare was losing both Nicole and Percy. Appearances * Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Fobbles Category:2034 births Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Merchants